I Don't Know If This Is Magic
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: Elsa is a lonely daughter of Hecate at Camp Half-Blood with only a few friends. Few people actually know her and she still shuts out the ones that try-save a few. One of these people is Elsa's long friend Jack Frost who's dating her cousin Rapunzel. So one night of her life makes her unsure if everything is magic or just some stupid trick. Jelsa! Little Jackunzel.
1. Of Crushes to Bullies to Mr Quackles

**So yes, I did think about what everybody said, and this is my decision:**

**Elsa-Hecate (She'll have powers of ice, fire, shields, moving things, etc.)**

**Anna- Tyche (Very lucky girl she is.)**

**Kristoff- Zeus**

**Jack- Poseidon **

**Pitch- Hades (Gasp, the big three!) **

**Hiccup- Hephaestus **

**Merida- Ares**

**Astrid- Ares**

**Rapunzel- Apollo**

**Flynn- Hermes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Camp Half-Blood or these characters. I only own the plotline.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Of Crushes to Bullies to Mr. Quackles

**Elsa's POV**

"They're here, aren't they?" I whisper to my friend, Norman or as he preferred: _Pitch_. We were by the river, Pitch practicing his necromancy powers while I was reading my Greek spells book. Meanwhile, my cousin Rapunzel and her boyfriend Jack Frost were running down a hill to the river with a basket. The latter pair went down in the open by the river, while Pitch and I were partially concealed by the woods.

He glances up from the skeleton of his mouse. "Yep. I swear, they're following you," Shaking his head, Pitch sneers at Jack. "Don't see what anyone sees about "Frost" though." He spits the name out like an insult to Jack.

"Mmm…you've always been jealous of him," My heart beats a tiny bit quicker when Jack looks our way. Honestly, I'm acting like a blushing school girl.

"He's pointing at us," Pitch warns me.

"Thanks…" I pull up my walls and find focus on my dark blue nails. Basically, Pitch is the only one who knows about my kind-of-crush on Jack. But I can't. My cousin is dating him! Therefore, I don't have a crush on Jack. I can't. I refuse to.

"Hey Elsa. Picnic?" A smooth, deep, voice interrupts my thoughts. Per usual, he doesn't bother talking to Pitch. My head jerks up to see him. Again, I almost melt into his eyes before I see Punzie. Why could he do this to me? _Get your head out of the clouds, it's not going to happen._ It won't. _Remember, conceal, don't feel. Bring up your walls._ This better not be the work of Aphrodite, or I'll bewitch her into an ice cage. Ice comes naturally to me. Why? Well, it kind of was an extra power.

I hate my extra power, and it all started with my family. My family was confusing. First of all, my father was a demigod son of Khione so I had an extra ice boost of power I didn't want from him. It was like a curse. Luckily, Anna didn't receive it. She was fortunate like that. Our original mortal parents divorced before either of us were born, which was interesting because both Hecate and Tyche were fascinated with the now single man. Even with Tyche's luck, Hecate got to him first. She trapped Tyche in a magical cage and talked to Walt Summers. Obviously, they got into bed together and I was conceived. After Hecate gave birth, she left him. Then the whole process happened again and Anna was born.

To top it off, Anna has our father's surname-Summers- but I kept our mortal mother's maiden name-Winters. I really try to ignore my family history, it only gets me confused.

"I…" Quickly I see Jack's arm around Punze's face, the joy in both of their eyes and Pitch glaring subtly at Jack. I evaluate everything and choose the best outcome for everyone. "No thanks. _We_ were just about to leave. Because Jack, there's clearly two of us. Bye." Pausing only to yank Pitch after me and to grab my book, I get the hell out of there as fast as possible. That's how I mostly acted around Jack and Punzie now. Sarcastic and snappy. There's actually a person in the Hecate cabin named Jean* who's like that.

"Feisty," Pitch says as I drag him downstream. "Let go of my arm, you'll crush it!"

Feeling guilty at once, I drop it. "Sorry. It's just that I can't stand to see them together like that and…" Leaning against a giant boulder, my hands clasp together and fall on my lap. I'm not used to talking about my emotions to other people; except maybe Anna.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He adds for me.

"And I hate the way you two treat each other! Same with you, Tooth, North and especially Sandy," Rubbing my hands nervously, I pull myself on top of the rock. Tooth was a child of Aphrodite and mainly focused everyone's look on their teeth; which was where she got the name from. Sandy was a short, friendly guy that barely spoke and was a child of Hypnos. He could make anyone fall asleep. His mother was a child of Apollo though, so he had some "sun" powers. North was part of the Ares cabin, he was huge and a very jolly man for an Ares child.

"You don't know what they did to me! They completely humiliated me in front of the whole camp. And Manny and Pabbie just let it happen!" Manny and Pabbie were the Camp directors and they hated Pitch and a bunch of others, even if they did try to hide it. Unfortunately for them, I completely read through their façade having experience with it. Heck, most people here don't know about my extra ice power, they would think I'm more of a freak than I am.

Since day one, the Aphrodite cabin made everyone think I was a freak for no reason. Anna just said they were jealous of my looks since our mortal mother was a demigod child of Aphrodite. Personally I think I'm too pale, too short, my hair is too light, and I'm just looking plain cold to others. Anna always seemed more like the pretty one. She radiated a kind of warmth while I just seemed…icy. Guess that's why the Aphrodite cabin called me the "Snow Queen." Believe or not, I'm really self-conscious. That's my weakness, it pulls me into a pit of worry. It was about my appearance, my powers, everything.

"Sorry," Playing with the end of my braid I look at my feet.

There's a bitter tone in his voice. "Yeah, people tend to forget everything involving me."

"I-I am sorry. I'm a terrible friend," Lightly, I touch his arm. Pitch got easily bitter and angry and I always calmed him down. I owed it to him anyway, he one time stopped those Aphrodite girls from cutting my face with a knife. He's always there for me, so I have to do the same for him.

"I tr-" Pitch gets cut off when he sees Jack walk up to us. His hands ball into fists before I narrow my eyes at him.

"I trusted people once. They betrayed me. Please Elsa, don't push yourself down like that. You're great," He looks at Pitch briefly before touching my hand. That touch sends shivers down my spine while my whole body is screaming alert. Tensing slightly, I look him in the eye.

"You're just saying that," Blushing slightly, I can't fight the tiny smile on my face. Seeing Rapunzel's face makes my smile melt into a polite one. "Anyway, I have to go back to my cabin."

"Why? Come on, why don't you join us?" He leans in to my ear. "I'll even try to be nice to Pitch."

"I heard that," Pitch says icily.

Pushing Jack away, I shake my head. "No, I really should go. Bye!" I get up and climb up the hill leading to the river. Unfortunately, the Aphrodite kids were there. The cabin leader-Vanessa- was with Aurora, Chel, Eris, and Megara.

"Hey, it's the freak," Eris says loud enough for me to hear. Most people would have blasted her on the spot, but I honestly didn't want to hurt anyone. Self-consciously I pull my Camp Half-Blood shirt down a bit before I pass by them.

"Who?" Aurora asks dumbly. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I bite my tongue.

Vanessa looks up from painting her nails bright pink. "The freak that passed down an opportunity to eat with Jack Frost? You know him? The hottest, really powerful guy in camp? Honestly, who turns him down like that? Secondly, who wants to be friends with his enemy? God, you're a freak Elsa."

"I hope you know he has a girlfriend," I reply before thinking.

"Yeah, and you wish it was you. God, you're a slut. Trying to make moves on a guy dating your cousin," Vanessa might as well have told Jack I liked him right there and then. Biting my lip, I shake my head. The problem was that she just reflected my own thoughts back at me.

"You're not even pretty," Chel adds.

"He would never want you," Megara clarifies.

_Don't you think I know that?_ "I don't want him. We're just friends." _Stop lying to yourself!_

"That's what they all say," Eris and Chel say at the same time.

Aurora tries to get involved in the conversation. "I know, right? Who even paints their nails blue or purple all the time?" Everyone turns to look at her before turning back to verbally abuse me.

"Wrong topic, sweetie," Vanessa inspects her nails before getting up. After a moment's thought, she pushes me. "Just stay away from Jack or I'll make life hell for you."

"It already is," I reply before pushing past her. Sure, that line was a bit too melodramatic for me, but I couldn't resist it. Those bullies might as well make my life suck, but it's not hell.

"Hey Jean," I say as a greeting when I walk in. I'm head counselor of the Hecate cabin which is harder than it sounds. There seems to be three magic problems almost every day, when I'm lucky: 0. Which is never.

"A potion exploded, the statue you made for us in the back is gone. Wanda and Lorna are crying over Mr. Quackles who ripped-which I fixed for them but they won't shut up-, Stitch, Genie, and Jafar are arguing about who ate the magical cookies Kida made, Narissa seems to have gone missing, and Tzekel-Kan is scaring Lorna and Wanda with shape shifting and illusions," Jean lists off. She is going to be counselor when I'm gone and she's doing a pretty good job. "I can't stop him because the door is locked for me, only you can get in."

"Thanks Jean. Where are the twins?" She points to their room. Unlike most cabins, we used our magic so we had separate rooms, but the outside didn't change at all. I open the door and a green puff of smoke flies into my face. The 9 year olds- Wanda and Lorna- are shaking visibly. Tzekel-Kan is spouting "spiders" from his fingertips and his eyes are glowing.

"Tzekel-Kan," I snap and the whole illusion is gone. He whips around and his eyes widen.

"Elsa…" He clearly did not plan on being caught.

"Elsa!" Lorna screams and runs over to me. I run a hand through her odd green hair and go over to Wanda. The redhead is in a tight ball and is shaking.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm here. Jean fixed the duck stuffy for you," I give her said stuffy as Lorna climbs up the bed again.

"Mr. Quackles," Wanda mumbles. Lorna nods. *

"Well she fixed Mr. Quackles for you then," I sigh before I turn to Tzekel-Kan. "You, wait for me outside."

It's going to be a long day.

**Hope you enjoyed, this is only the first chappy so tell me if you like it or not and I'll continue. I promise there will be Jelsa.**

***Totally OC-Jean, Wanda, and Lorna. Kudos to those who figure out where I got Wanda and Lorna from. **

**Stay awesome!**


	2. A New Challenge

**Hey guys, see you liked the story so far. I promise Jelsa will come. To answer some questions:**

**TheDerpyMustache- Like…praise? Yeah, praise.**

**Oh yeah, as most guessed, Wanda is Scarlet Witch in X-men, but if you guys dug deeper, Lorna is Wanda's step sister Polaris.**

**Anyways this is kind of like a filler…**

Chapter 2: A New Challenge

**Elsa's POV**

I balance all the swords in my arms, trying not to resist using magic. The Hecate, Zeus, Dionysus, Apollo, Hypnos, Tyche, Hebe, and Iris cabins beat the other cabins in capture the flag. Some stupid Ares kid pointed out that the Hecate cabin only cleaned with magic, so now we have to physically clean up-even if we won. Lorna stumbles and drops a shield.

"Pathetic loser," Someone from the Hermes cabin mutters. Lorna begins to tear and I immediately go to her side.

"It's okay sweetie, someone else can get it. Go get something lighter to pick up. Don't listen to them," I shift the swords uncomfortably. Jean overhears me and stops to pick up the shield. I thank the brunette and look back at Lorna.

"O-okay," She smiles at me before running off. Carefully, I get up while watching Lorna pick up a spear.

"That went well. I can beat up Sinbad over there if you want," Jack says as he pops up next to me. He startles me so I drop the swords with a clatter. I have about half still, but that won't matter because I need to restack them.

I groan. "You could give somebody a heart attack like that!"

"But I didn't," Jack responds, giving me a wink. That tiny movement gives me a mini heart attack though. Trying to calm the blush on my face, I begin to bend down to pick things up. Jack puts out his arm though and picks them up himself. I roll my eyes at him and straighten up. He starts walking and I catch up.

"Thanks. Now give them to me," I say as we still walk.

"Can't you let me be a gentlemen for once?" Jack asks with a fake pout. A small giggle escapes from my lips. So I decide to mess around with him.

"No," I manage to say firmly.

"No?" Jack wiggles his eyebrows which causes another giggle.

"No."

"Please?" He leans towards me with puppy dog eyes. Involuntarily, I flush. I compose myself as I lean away. Unfortunately, our bodies are still pretty close which makes it hard to concentrate.

"Well…" His leg brushes mine for a second and I swear my eyes go wider. _Elsa…he's dating your cousin…_ I clear my throat. "Chivalry is almost dead so…" My voice dies as he leans even closer. A satisfied smirk plays on his lips. I stare at them because that's about where I go to on him (in height), but go back to his eyes.

"It's almost dead because of people like you, Elsa," He teases and the tensions gone. Giving another roll of the eyes, I shove him with my shoulder.

"Just keep walking," I order.

"Yes ma'am," There's a smile in his voice and I love that about him.

_Elsa!_

"Hey Jack!" Rapunzel grins. "We totally beat you guys!"

"Stop bragging sunshine," Jack puts the swords away as I do the same. Regardless to what he said, his arm goes around her shoulders. Jealousy strikes in me. I wish someone loved me in the way only couples could. The problem is, that it's almost impossible to find someone who could think of me in that way. That's a huge problem.

Awkwardly, I stand there, listening to them talk. "I think I bett-"

"ATTENTION!" Manny calls over the ruckus. Everyone turns and waits expectantly. "Due to tonight's game, I see everyone here is competitive enough for the Camp Half-Blood Olympics. It happens every twenty five years." Excited murmurs ripple through the crowd. I hear Jack and Rapunzel going closer to me-I'm pretty close to Pabbie and Manny.

"We will draw names out of a hat to decide groups. The C.H.B. Olympics have many trials-not sports. It tests you on basic knowledge of mythology, monster fighting skill, etc. There will be groups of five-eight. I depends how many people sign up. Those who win…" Pabbie lets Manny finish.

"Receives the title champion of the camp and doesn't have to do chores for a year!" A collective cheer rises through the crowd. Camp chores are the _worst_.

"Everyone can sign up tomorrow morning at the dining pavilion. You may be dismissed," Pabbie sighs. Everyone is talking about the C.H.B. Olympics.

"Are you going to sign up?" Jack asks me.

I think about the bullying that happened for my past 7 years at camp…but getting the award champion of the camp. "Yes. Yes I will. You?"

"Of course. I'm Jack Frost," Jack says importantly.

"You won't last five minutes," I reply.

"I'm betting he'll get to at least ten-" Rapunzel-or Punzie gets cut off.

"_Thank you_," Jack smiles at her while looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"As I was saying, he'll last up to twenty at most," Punzie nudges Jack with her elbow.

"Of course, my mistake," This act is killing me! I would be comfortable with saying that if I wasn't wondering if it was out of character. I sigh and the two look at me.

"You okay?" Jack says first. The concern in his eyes throw me off.

"Yes. Fine, just fine," Adverting my gaze from them, I nod. My left hand holds onto my right forearm and I look down at it, away from the couple.

"You sure? You're worrying us," Punzie and Jack link hands while she tilts her head on Jack's shoulder. A quick glance shows him rubbing slow circles around her thumb. I've had a crush on Jack for about four years…Punzie has been dating him for about six or eight months.

"I just need to lie down," I meet both of them in the eyes before walking out of there, both arms crossed. How did I manage to keep this façade? Especially since I completely changed my attitude when they started dating? Did they not notice how I felt during their current relationship? Or am I that good at concealing? I badly want somebody, anybody to crack through my "good girl" image. Try to help me, how badly would I want that? I push the door open of the Hecate cabin, sprint to my room with my hand over my mouth. I collapse on my bed slamming my door and start drowning in my feelings under my blanket. Frost begins growing up the corners of my room as a few tears fall down my face. I wait until midnight, slowly suffocating in my room and I run outside to the beach. No shoes or coat on me I sprint straight to the beach. When I try to skid once I see the water, I just trip and fall into the salt water. I swear though, the water moved up to catch me. Gasping for air, I put my head up from the water and start laughing and crying at the same time. My pants are stuck to my legs, my shirt looks a lot tighter than it is, my hair fell out of it's bun and it now hangs in front of my face and I'm _laughing_. Fruitlessly, I wipe at my tears which causes more.

"Jack?" I choke through my sobs. No answer. How else would the water catch me? Slowly, I go back to the shore. "_Siccum,"_ I add. The spell dries my clothes and hair, it just leaves my tears falling. My crazy laughter ends and I just curl up in the sand and cry. Why am I so crazy?

"What's wrong with me?" I murmur bitterly. Swallowing, I close my eyes.

There's footsteps coming from the water and a broken smile appears on my face. "Jack," I clear my throat before saying his name. I can read him like a book. He always comes to the ocean when he wants to think. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just swam to get some cokes, why don't you have one?" Jack sits next to me and offers me one. I try to fix my running mascara but it's useless.

"What were you thinking about while swimming?" My voice sounds raspy, but it sounds like how I'm feeling. The thing is, now that I think about it, why was I crying? Ah, as Anna calls it-Jackunzel.

"Nothing, snowflake, nothing," He runs his fingers through my loose hair.

"S-snowflake?" I question, as Jack uses his other hand to open the cokes. Snowflake…Sunshine… Letting out a sigh, I lean against Jack. Without thinking as usual. I'm half expecting him to push me off but his arm goes around me, pushing me closer.

**Jack's POV**

"Yeah, snowflake. What's up with you?" I breathe in her soft scent and dig my other hand into the sand so I don't kiss my best friend here and there. Yeah…I've got it bad. Even with running mascara, a broken smile, and eyes concealing tears, Elsa's beautiful as hell. How could she do this to me?

"Oh, I'm fine. Just…thinking about stuff," Elsa shrugs, her eyes going to the ground. I take a sip of coke and then out of the corner of my eyes see the Apollo cabin. Punzie…she's Elsa's cousin, Elsa would never forgive me. The reason I'm dating Punzie is because I accidentally kissed her when she was drunk and then we started giving dating a try. Punzie seems happy, but I have eyes for a different blonde.

"Tell me," I demand.

"Nothing. It's just a girl thing," Elsa looks at me with pleading eyes, trying to get me to let it go. One of the things I love about Elsa is that she chooses whether to be a good or bad liar. She's a bad liar around me because she knows I know her too well. My relationship with Rapunzel changed her, she seemed more recluse, more distant from me. We were best friends but now we don't talk that much as we used to. Partially because of my dating life, but also because of Pitch.

I look down at her and an evil idea grows in my head. "I'll let it go...if you sing." Her voice is beautiful, but she's embarrassed to sing in front of everyone.

"Jack," A warning tone is in her voice but a smile grows over her magenta lips. She usually wears the same make up-magenta lipstick, purple eye shadow, and mascara. Whenever I ask her why she says it's because it's easy for her now. She likes things in her comfort zone. "What song?"

"Wait! Stand up," I drag her up and sit back down. "Face me, okay," A small blush grows over her face. "And the song is…anything. Preferably slow."

She nods and opens her mouth. Her beautiful voice makes my heart crumble.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

I love Coldplay and so does she.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Our eyes meet at that line and I see sadness and regret in her eyes. I feel it too, but who is she singing about? Should I be jealous?

_Could it be worse?_

I shake my head at her voice. Goddamn it's beautiful. Everything she does is beautiful.

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

I mouth the lyrics as she sings.

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go

A deep sigh comes from me. I understand these words.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

She relaxes and looks up to the stars. I normally would too, but I can't take my eyes off her beautiful face.

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones

_And I will try to fix you_

I clap and she blushes and gives a tiny giggle. She's so cute when she blushes and that giggle kills me on the inside. The reason I don't break up with Punzie is because Elsa is her cousin. She would always feel so guilty if we started dating.

I get up and kiss her on the forehead. "You should sing more often." Her eyes look up at me and she blushes harder. She's as startled as I am.

"Really?" Most girls would say that for compliments, but Elsa seems so insecure.

"Yep," I reply, popping the "p."

"Thanks," Her eyes catch the reflection of the moonlight and they sparkle at me. _Wow…_A tiny smile graces her beautiful features.

"Um, Elsa?" I'm staring at her, it's hard to think when she's around. She seems so innocent to the effects she puts on others.

"Yes?"

"I-" I just notice my disloyal hand pressing her closer against me. Her cheeks are now red and her eyes are huge. _Jack! Rapunzel is your girlfriend! _My thoughts yell at me, making guilt rise in me. Like the idiot I am, I just shove Elsa away gently by the shoulders. There's a flicker of pain and sadness in her eyes but she covers up.

Ah, crap. "Elsa, I'm sorry-it's just that-"

"It's fine Jack," She becomes regal and poised again and I catch her looking at the Apollo cabin. That's where Rapunzel is. Will she come out and see us? I start becoming paranoid. "I understand. At any rate, you should go to sleep."

"What about you?" I ask. Elsa gives me an unreadable look but the same broken smile on her face.

"I just need time to think, can I be alone?" She sits down, hands folded in her lap.

"Of course. Just stay safe, alright?" I start walking away but spare her one last glance. She's watching the waves, an aura of calm radiating off her.

"Of course. Goodnight," She doesn't even look at me.

"Sweet dreams," I say, smiling as I leave.

**The next morning…**

**Elsa's POV**

There's a frenzy of campers signing up now. People are fighting to the front of the sign up sheet lie.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna comes to me at my place in line with Kristoff in tow. "Can't you magically write your name?"

I giggle a tiny bit. "I don't know if there is a specific spell for that, Anna."

"Oh, well let's wait in line then," Anna kind of deflates. I just shake my head at my sister's impatience and turn to the front. Eris and Megara budge in front of us and face me, their eyes glittering with smug triumph.

"Well…I could teleport to the front of the line," I cautiously watch the pair. Anna grins and hooks her arm with mine. She makes Kristoff do it too. "Okay, um: I_anuae Magicae." _We leave and appear at the front of the line.

"Here Elsa," Pabbie hands me a pen and I sign my name under Tooth's. I leave the line and wait for Anna and Kristoff. Hopefully I'm not with any of the mean Aphrodite kids, or someone who believes I'm a freak.

**At dinner…**

"Guys, the results are up!" Bunny runs by, yelling at everyone he passes by. Me and Pitch look up from our talk and grin at each other.

"That was fast," I say.

"Yeah, let's go check it out!" Pitch starts running to the dining pavilion. I just teleport. There's a small group of students for goodness sake. I sometimes get claustrophobic. We push a way to the tiny papers and I find my name after a while.

_Group 5:_

_Belle from Athena_

_Matt from Ares *_

_Eris from Aphrodite_

Crap!

_Elsa from Hecate_

_Anna from Tyche_

Yes!

_Guy from Hepheastus_

_Flynn from Hermes_

My heart flutters a bit at the next name.

_Jack from Poseidon_

This will not be good.

**Hope you like it!**

***Matt is OC**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. First Obstacles (With Eris and Pitch)

**Hey guys, I meant to update sooner but was busy-I'm not feeling so hot right now and I just need to say this- **

**I CAN'T GET PEER PRESSURED TO UPDATING SOONER. It's been less than a week and some people are demanding me to update sooner. I can tolerate it on my good days, but sometimes I get REALLY annoyed by this. I have a life out of fanfiction that I need to take care of, plus I'm really busy. On July 27****th****, I'm going to Europe for three weeks and right after that I'm going to Mexico for a week, so I can't update for a month. Let me tell you, I will get SO pissed off if I get people telling me to update when I tell them I can't for a while. I'll remind you guys about the trip again later, just in case. BUT **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE IT WON'T MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. Understand? Sorry, but I really needed to rant. Anyway…**

**Guest: Rap uncle?**

**Guest: I've stated that Matt is OC. **

Chapter 3: First Obstacles (Including Eris and Pitch)

**Elsa's POV **

"Hey, partner," Jack slings an arm around me and leans in to whisper in my ear from behind me. I swat him off with one hand.

"Can't you just say "hi" without trying to scare me?" Slightly amused, I turn to face him. "I'm going to the river, tell everyone to meet up there." He just nods and I brush past him. Or try. Someone shifts so I'm stuck in between them and Jack. I wince and find that my lips are almost squished against Jack's. I swear, his breath is freezing my lips. (His body is always cold, don't ask.) Embarrassed, I try to look at my feet, but that makes my forehead go against his. A blush takes over my face.

"Is someone stuck?" Jack's tone of voice is teasing and that makes me grow redder. Curse this pale skin-I probably look like a tomato!

If I move, this will probably become more awkward. "Yes. And I can't breathe!"

"Here." In one move, his hand pushes my side, spins me around, than clears space for me. When he ducked down a tiny bit, his lips brushed my neck. The vivid images that could bloom because of that…I'm standing still until Jack does a terrible high-pitched impression of my voice.

"Oh, Jack! That was so impressive, thank you! You're so handsome and muscular I think I'm going to faint!" He goes back to his regular voice with ease. "Well, thanks Elsa. But I am dating someone, so I can't catch you if you fall."

"What a gentleman," I murmur.

"Indeed," Jack winks at me.

"Well bye…" I hesitate but heck a little bit of flirting is okay-right? I bat my eyelashes. "…handsome. Get the group to meet by the river." As I turn around, I grin at the surprised look on Jack's face. Pushing through the crowd of demigods wasn't as hard as I thought it was. Some of them just let me past without a word, some stood there and watched me try to push past them; but if that happened, I would just teleport behind the jerk. Once I get out, I breathe in the fresh, clear, cool evening air before teleporting to the river. I lie in the grass while I wait, letting in breaths of the air which seems to be energizing me somehow. My eyes close but then I hear something in the woods. No, _sense_ something. Warily, I get to my feet after I cast an invisible spell. Ice in my hands, I walk forwards then start hearing voices. Both have a bitter edge mixed with anger. I see the couple now, and I almost let the ice fly once I start hearing what they're talking about.

"…willing to lose if that _witch_ goes down with me," Eris sneers, her hands running over her perfect hair. Pitch snickers.

"Well, Elsa always has strived for the best and usually gets it; so it would be fair to make her last for once," Pitch says. My hands ball into fists. I thought Pitch was my friend! "When I get glory from the camp, we'll date so you'll be queen of the camp."

Eris's eyes scan over Pitch's face. "Is your team even good enough?"

"I'm in group 1, it's a sign. I'm with: Jafar from Hecate, Hans from Nemesis, Phoebe from Demeter, Tai Lung from Ares, Shrek from Ares, Chel from Aphrodite, and Nemo from Poseidon. So you'll make everyone mess up on purpose?" Pitch asks.

"Yes…but I also need another favour," Eris leans in and whispers some stuff in Pitch's ear. A malicious grin pops up on his face at her words. I tense and keep watching.

"I would do it for the heck of it. I don't owe Elsa anything!" Really? After most of Jack's pranks, I made him lay off Pitch for a couple of months. Now I wish I just laughed with him and the rest of the camp.

"We better leave now," Eris whips her head around, scanning the area. Pitch shadow travels and she turns around to find nothing. "Typical." Pulling out a hand mirror and a make-up bag, Eris gets her lipstick and applies it. Show's over, I better leave. In my haste, I crash into a tree. Dizzy, I look at Eris. She's too busy with her mascara. Go figure. Composing myself, I stagger back to the river wondering what Eris whispered in Pitches ear. One can never be sure, but I have suspicions (99.9% sure) it's about me. Thank god, Jack's not here. It would look strange if I told him to get everyone to meet here and I wasn't here. I turn myself visible, then go back to lying on the grass. Even when I started gaining a bunch of friends through Anna, I liked to lie down by the river. Everything just seems to slow down, and my problems melt. Well…my problems aren't melting now. Now I'm afraid of letting go because I think about Jack.

"Daydreaming?" Jack's voice interrupts me. I prop myself up on my arms and turn my head to look at him. His playful smirk makes my heart beat a little faster-that always happens when I see him though- and his hair looks more dishevelled, but what I notice the most is the chocolate cupcakes in each hand.

"You got chocolate?" I reply. Where did he get those? No food is allowed after dinner. He laughs at my expression and response.

"I'm great, thank you snowflake. How are you?" He teases. One tiny giggle escapes my mouth.

"Great. Umm…where is everyone?" Trying to ignore my temptation, I turn to face the river.

Jack sits down next to me. "Coming. Eris wasn't there though. You know where she is?" Should I tell? Recalling the rivalry between Pitch and Jack though, makes me decide against it. Since day 1, Jack's always been protective of me. Sometimes it's cute, but it makes me feel like his younger sister sometimes. Of course, that is what our relationship is like right now.

"No. I don't know," I clear my throat before I reply. Jack raises his eyebrows. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show…_"I don't. It's just that she's mean to me all the time." At least that's true. And true means convincing. Understanding is in Jack's eyes.

"Don't guilt trip me just to get a cupcake," He hands me the chocolate treat and puts an arm around my shoulders. Leaning in closer, he kisses my forehead. Warmth spreads from the spot where his lips touch. His lips were on my neck earlier…I blush.

"I wasn't trying," Unwrapping the paper around the bottom, I lean into him.

"Well, sorry. You-Wait, you okay? You are really hot," His eyes widen and I blush. "Not like attractive "hot." Not to say you're not attractive, I mean you're beautiful. I just mean temperature wise hot. But…"

I giggle. "Anna infected you with the "Awkward syndrome didn't she?"

"It's very contagious. I'll stop," Jack agreed.

"So, wait," A big smile is on my face. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"What?" Jack jumped up. "Well I-I mean, is that-YOU! You scheming, little, little-" He searches for an adjective. Happy to provide one, I jump in.

"Beautiful?" I suggest, resisting a laugh at his expression. Luckily, I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Very," He shoots me a wink as I grow as red as Merida's hair. Clumsily, I take a bite of cupcake. His eyes go to my lips then he leans in. This is an overused tactic of his, but I fall for it. Our lips are almost touching before he rubs the side of my lips with his thumb.

He shows me. "Icing." He laughs as I grow redder.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I pass by the river and see a couple flirting and almost kissing. God, its Jack and Elsa! _Calm down, your cousin and boyfriend would never do that to you!_ I'm not too convinced though. But then I remember that Elsa is Elsa. Of course she would never do that to me! And Jack would never try to break our relationship! Guilt tugs on my heartstrings from my thoughts, as I run away from them.

**Belle's POV**

"I have the first challenge or competition!" I yell when I see everyone lying by the river.

"What is it?" Anna reacts first.

"Let us see," Guy demands.

I jump back. "I'll read it out loud, then!"

"_Speed is a vital tool for a fight, _

_We'll time how long it takes to clean up from first light."_

"We have to wake up at dawn?" Flynn groans.

"No," Elsa and I say at the same time. We look at each other and smile; that's when I realize Elsa is _so _much more than a dumb blonde some peg her to be.

"You explain," Elsa tells me. I nod and open my mouth to speak.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I seemed really crabby before. Stay awesome!**


	4. A New Thief Is Born With Max The Robot

**So…I kinda disappeared on you guys. So sorry, promise that won't happen again. Anywhoo…**

Chapter 4: A New Thief is Born, with Guest Star Max the Robot

**Belle's POV**

"It never says specifically when the first light will happen, so it could be of the first light of this minute, we could start any time if we know where to clean," I say. The others reactions are not what I expect. Elsa doesn't really react, Anna and Jack nod, Matt stares at me blankly, Eris looks at her nails, Guy fiddles with a strange metal contraption, and Flynn raises his eyebrows with a few fingers resting on his chin. This suffocating silence doesn't really make me think they go with my idea. Disappointment rushes through me when Guy speaks.

"That's just a loophole." His hands are soon covered in grease and there's a tiny robot looking thing in front of us.

"A loophole we could use to plead innocence," Elsa replies, "We just need someone to steal the place assigner papers." All of us turn to look at Flynn. He freezes in place and then puts on a smirk.

"I'm your man."

Impulsively, I speak. "I want to come with you. I actually could help." Everyone is in surprise, turning round to stare at me. Feeling self-conscious, I look at my feet. The rest of the group is quiet and I feel Flynn sizing me up. Well, I'm small and light on my feet, plus I could help him find the location of where the papers are. I don't say this though, I'm sizing up the group too. I'm unsure if these people would make a good combination with everyone. Elsa, Guy, and I are quiet, we know we don't work with people well. Not so good so far. Eris is a bully to me, Anna, and Elsa, so that's worse. Pretty much, Flynn, Guy, and Jack hate Eris, Matt I don't know anything about. There seems to be a strange tension between Jack and Elsa, a tension in between Flynn and Jack-but Jack doesn't know- and Elsa seems to be radiating pure hatred for Eris. Groaning inwardly, I look at Guy who doesn't seem to like anyone here. On the other hand, Anna seems to like everybody. This is a strange and terrible team. Hopefully, it'll get better.

"Fine," Flynn's eyes bore into mine and everyone looks at him in surprise. "She can come if she's up for it." I stand, retying my hair.

"Well…be careful," Anna says. "We'll be thinking of strategies." Flynn nods and looks at me before sprinting up to the baby blue of the Big House. Whew, he's fast. I catch sight of him working with one of the boards under the Big House. I bend over panting when I'm next to him. I really need to get in shape. A slight frown fills Flynn's face as he tries to wrestle the board open. My eyes scan all the other boards and see one that looks secure, but is actually very loose. Same with the one to the left of it, under it, and the one under the left. Perfect for a passageway to sneak in. Flynn's still staring at the stiff board and I resist a giggle. My guess is that he didn't make this passage since he doesn't know where it is; it could be carved out by Hermes kids perhaps since he knows of its existence.

"The loose board is over here Flynn," One hand on my hip, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Right. I knew that," Flynn goes to where I am and opens the four boards. It seems like an underground tunnel, but warm with a lantern already hanging on the wall, glowing with light. Grudgingly, I get in and Flynn crawls in after then closes the door. Taking the lantern with his right hand, he lights the way. Upon seeing the tunnel, it expands upwards so one could comfortably stand.

"Hecate kid?" I gesture at the lamp.

"Yeah," Flynn grabs my arm and a huge hammer swings past us. When that's done, we go forward again.

"Jean or Elsa?" Elsa's friends with Flynn, but Jean always loves tricks and secrets.

"Jean. She loves it down here. Sometimes I see her come here when she wants to be alone. Don't tell them I told you, but my brothers Chip and Dale really like her. It's "definitely not a crush" though," Flynn gives out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Unquestionably. Isn't she three years older than them?" I ask.

"Yep, but their love shall not be quelled. Oh sorry, "interest only as friends."" I giggle and the tunnel goes downward.

"Ah, the "we're only friends" line. Quite the cliché everyone says," I duck when Flynn tells me to. A razor blade goes over our heads, then multiple.

"That was Hiccup. And I don't use it. After all, everyone knows the girls wish otherwise. They swoon for my ruggedly handsome good looks."

Before I can stop it, a disgusted sigh escapes my lips. "Not all of them. And not the one you want."

That sparks his attention. "What?"

"You know when-" Flynn pushes me back and then jumps over a certain spot-or line. I follow suit then continue. "You remember when Rapunzel had that quest to go return that magical lantern to Apollo? Yeah, when you went with her and that kid Pascal, you fell in love with her. You're still in love with her and it's been 3 years! One hint from me, is to show her that other side of you. Not that...pathetic ladies man."

"Pathetic?" Flynn looks outraged. I give him a pointed look and he sighs. "You are really observant."

"That's what I am. And-" We start crawling now. The dirt roof over our heads is too low to do anything else. "There's a chance she might like you too. When you were on that boat sailing to Apollo's palace…there was a moment."

His face is flushed. "How do you know about that?"

"Pascal always hated you. Getting him to talk about you was easy. Although he didn't mean to let the boat moment slip." A satisfied smirk goes over my face. "Now, wha-AHHHH!" A scream slips out my throat as the floor under us collapses. On the contrary, Flynn is laughing his head off.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughs even harder at my expression. "Priceless."

"What was that for?" I growl at him.

"This is a path to all the main cabins and the Big House basement. I believe this is the way." Still seethed, I follow him, the lantern only lighting up a narrow area with each step we take. My gaze goes around us. It looks like these tunnels have been here forever. Luckily, they're still strong and not too cold or warm. Flynn doesn't look nervous at all, his posture is relaxed, content, but his eyes are scanning me like he's looking for answers. When I catch him looking, he adverts his gaze. His eyes have the same questioning look though. Something I can respect is in them. They're so different from that other side of him, those eyes are carefree and open. These eyes are unveiled and wandering. I can appreciate that look in everyone, one reason is because it's rare to find for me.

Also because I see those eyes every time I look in the mirror.

After a while, we make it out of the tunnels and slowly creep up the creaky wooden stairs. "Pabbie's study," I whisper as quietly as possible. One quick glance at my watch says it's almost 11PM. He should still be awake right now. Flynn nods and walks lightly to the study. With fingers as gentle as the West Wind, he opens the almost closed door by a crack. Pabbie is still in there and Flynn pushes me back. The quick glance I saw was the edge of an Iris message.

"Yes, of course I understand….what? Right away. I'll check on that…"

Flynn grabs me by the shoulders. We'll have to split. I'll take Pabbie's, you take Manny's." I nod and then move towards Manny's study. My heart is beating so swiftly and loudly I'm afraid someone might hear. I was taught to not steal, but I must admit…there's a thrilling rush to this. Adrenaline flows through my blood as I open the door.

Empty.

Quietly as possible, I slip off my shoes and walk in. My socks barely make a whisper on the floors, but I'm on the edge. Taking the keys on the desk, I try a large silver one with the first cabinet. It doesn't work, but the small brass key does. Inside is a puce folder with the words: "_Olympics of 2014_." Sneaking a glance around I take it and open it. Inside are the teams, and the assignments and challenges. I don't peek ahead and look at plans for challenge 1.

_Team 5:_

_Clean up duty-The Attic of the Big House_

Exhaling, I freeze when I hear the tiniest creak outside the door. Without a sound, I put everything back in its place, take my shoes, and go out to the deck. Flynn is there.

"Didn't find anything," He says. "You?"

"The attic of the Big House, I'll be there, you get the others," My hand is on the knob of the door.

"Okay. And nice job," He smiles at me and I go inside. A smile plops on my face at the relief of not getting caught and the thrill of stealing.

**Guy's POV**

"This is Max. Max the Robot," I introduce my invention for cleaning. "Check this out." I click a small blue button on my controls and four more arms pop out. The medium green one makes a broom, vacuum cleaner, mop, bucket of water, sponge, and scented candles appear in 6 arms. "Cool, right?"

"That's actually really impressive," Anna smiles at me and I flash her a grin before looking at the others. A majority of them look impressed, but Jack gives me a poker face, looking me in the eye. The piercing blue unnerves me and I take a step away from him. Truth be told, I'm scared of all the power he has. There's water all over the Earth! In a deep voice, Jack asks…

"Vanilla scented candles?"

Then I start laughing with him.

"That was accidental, but I think it's nice," I admit, scratching my head.

"Very sophisticated."

"Indeed."

That sets off a few chuckles.

"Seriously though, Max can help," My voice cuts through the laughter.

"I won't deny that. He'll make the place smell great," Matt grins. Elsa just rolls her eyes then turns to me.

"That's a really nice invention though, Guy. I-"

"Can it apply makeup?" Eris asks icily. Kind of annoyed she interrupted Elsa, I give her an impatient nod. I'm surprised Elsa spoke to me, we rarely talk…or even look at each other. Then Eris comes in with a stupid question that can only help her. The group grows silent after that, people sending glares at Eris and examining Max. Just as I'm deep in thought about how much time it'll take for Max to clean, Flynn slides in and trips and falls on top of Elsa. With a few rushed apologies from him, he explains everything and we sprint after him. I'm slower than everyone else because I'm trying to control Max as well. Matt looks at me and then picks up Max not to high off the ground. Showing my thanks to him, we run onto the deck then-single file- creep up the stairs to the attic. When we're up there, we find a bunch of supplies prepared for us by Belle. We also get the stench of dirty socks, garbage, decomposing banana peels, snake, possibly droppings, and the overpowering stink of roses shoved up our nostrils. I start gagging immediately and make Max set up those scented candles. They really made this room dirty.

"No time to explain or make jokes. This is just Max," Hurriedly, I explain to Belle and Flynn anyway.

"Really cool, anyway let's clean," Eris says, obviously bored.

"Wait! There's really ancient relics and an oracle mummy here, let me place protection spells!" Elsa stops us all.

"Oops!" Eris pretends to trip and spill her nail polish container all over a Cyclops head, but Jack catches her and shoves her to the wall. A scowl fills over Elsa's face but it's gone in an instant.

"Thanks Elsa," Anna sends a glare to Eris. Even the girl who could thaw a frozen heart hates Eris. Wow. "Now let's clean." It's a mess. There's even broken dishes with who-knows-what on them on the carpet. Jack first summons his powers so all the water soaked into the floor evaporates.

"Thank god, no stains. We could really use you back in our cabin," Eris flirts with Jack, twirling a strand of hair around one bony finger. Elsa pulls on a cleaning glove a bit too forcefully when she hears that.

"You wish. Could you focus?" Jack snaps, turning away from the raven haired girl. A look of anger crosses Eris's face, but she just smirks and spills her hot pink nail polish over the floor. Matt groans and looks at Jack. Anna however, explodes. She yanks Eris to the corner by her ear and forces her to sit down.

"Get down and stop being such a hazard," Anna spits with venom in her voice. Eris looks shocked, everyone looks shocked. Elsa is the one to break the silence.

"Well…you might want to get off those orange and banana peels. There's also a slug in there somewhere," She smirks and Eris shrieks. Nothing else really happens. Max gets out a vacuum and does the carpet, Anna sorts the garbage with Matt, Belle carefully cleans the relics, Elsa dusts, Jack watches over Eris and washes the windows, and I control Max. Actually, Eris makes some kind of powder go all over the room. When we're done, the room is spotless and I'm ready to sleep and take a shower.

"Its 4AM in the morning we might as well stay here," Belle says.

"Yeah," Elsa yawns. "Here I got a spell to take the stink off your clothes. We should be up by 6." With a wave of her hand, the stink is gone.

"Thanks Elsa," I respond.

Jack whispers in her ear. "In gratitude, I could be your pillow for two hours." A blush flits across Elsa's face and I hide my smile by turning to make myself comfy. Something is going on between those two and I want to know what. However, it's none of my business.

"Okay," She says with a smile and the two curl up together. In a few moments, they're asleep. Secretly, I have a longing for something like that between me and someone. I may be a loner, but I dream about fitting in, being comfortable and having friendships like Elsa's and Jack's. With that thought in mind I fall asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I kiss Elsa's forehead and she stirs the tiniest bit. Honestly, even when she's asleep, she looks like an angel. Heck, this matters more to me than winning the first round.

_We're cuddling._

Something I wanted to do the moment I met Elsa.

"Sweet dreams snowflake," I whisper, pushing back a lock of hair falling in her face. Not too long after that I slip into dreamland myself.

**Hope you enjoyed, and I saw **_**Wicked **_**yesterday and I'm still fangirling.**

_**FYI, ON SUNDAY I'M GOING TO EUROPE FOR A MONTH SO DON'T EXPECT UPDATES THEN. (PLEASE READ THAT.)**_

**As always stay awesome.**


	5. Ahead of the Game and Plotting

_**Guess who's back?**_

_**Back again?**_

_**Shady's back,**_

_**Back again.**_

**Hello! So how about I not rant about my trip in Europe? **

**Only thing I'm gonna mention is that I was enjoying my time at Versailles…then my phone started ringing. Jesus Christ, I cried about Robert Williams so much. R.I.P. You brilliant, brilliant, man. **

**You stopped me from thinking some dark, dark, thoughts.**

**Anyway:**

**Minions-Well, it is an AU so there is some OOC allowed. And Elsa is so insecure she can't think that Jack likes her.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A FILLER**

Chapter 5: Ahead Of The Game and Plotting

**Jack's POV**

My arms ache and there's an undoubtable heaviness to my eyelids. Fighting to remain awake, I look down at Elsa. Dear God, why did I ask her to cuddle? Guilt rises in me as I unwrap my arms around her. I have a girlfriend and Elsa knows that. What signals was I setting off? Gently, I roll away from her and see her curl up in her sleep. I stand up and watch her for a bit.

She doesn't really snore, just a soft puff of air escapes her mouth-which is actually pretty cute. Her hair had fallen out of her braid and it was fanned out under her head-that made her look even more like an angel. To top it off, she didn't even smell that bad, which was strange because she had been cleaning a dusty, slightly moldy attic. She smelled like vanilla.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I take off my sweater and drape it over Elsa's body. She looks so fragile, like she's going to break. I turn around and don't look back as I go out of the attic. Ignoring the cool air and dew sticking to my ankles, I grabbed a clean pair of clothes, went to the showers and switched on the cool water to wake me up. Relief surges through my body at the touch of the water. It also wakes me up which is good because I only had an hour and half of sleep according to my watch. I close my eyes and dump some shampoo in my hands.

Unfortunately, images of Rapunzel's face swirled through my mind. Her eyes looking at me in betrayal, disgust coming off in waves around her, mouth trembling. What her face would look like if she found out about my feelings. Then Elsa's face appeared as well: sweet, hopeful, partly in disbelief, and beautiful. How she would react to my infatuation.

"Shit!" I curse as I cut my toe on the grate. The water quickly heals it, but that brief pain brings me back to reality. I'm with Rapunzel. I'm happy with Rapunzel. I turn off the spray of water. Rapunzel is a dream come true…except she isn't.

She isn't elegant and composed. She isn't insecure but gorgeous. She doesn't bite her lip and puts on the same makeup every day. She doesn't try to be nice to her tormentors. She doesn't tease me with her smile; doesn't flip my world upside down when she touched me. She isn't a master of facades. She doesn't smell like vanilla.

I groan and pull on a white T-shirt.

Elsa…. Her name taints my very being. It drives me mad. Rapunzel…My heart quickens slightly. Barely. Compare that to Elsa-who gives me mini heart attacks. Stupid love.

Somewhere up in Olympus, Aphrodite is probably laughing at me. I put on jeans and then go outside, a bundle of clothes held under my arm. The sun is starting to rise, spreading colours across the sky. I pause to admire it before running to the Poseidon cabin to put my clothes away. With an idea, I go outside of the Big House and make a jet of water appear under my feet to lift me to the roof. I sit down once I'm sure I won't fall. I lean back, hands behind me. Before Elsa and I were friends, I used to tease her and do innocent pranks with her as the victim. Then one day I saw her sitting here looking lonely and our friendship began here. I've never taken Rapunzel up here, I wonder if I should.

"Hey," Elsa teleports next to me, hoodie in hand.

I don't look at her. "How'd you know I was here?" I ask.

"Wasn't looking for you actually. Just wanted to watch the sunrise, then shower after," Elsa replies.

I reply stiffly. "Sounds like a good plan."

"T-thanks," she gets caught off guard by my coldness.

"What is the time?" I finally look at her which is a mistake. She senses me watching and smiles at me. The soft light makes her skin look brighter and her hair gently frames her face. Quickly, I look away before I start staring.

"5:45. I'm going to shower," Elsa says, standing up. "Here." She gives me the hoodie and leaves. I watch her leave and then focus back on the sunrise.

**Elsa's POV**

After the shower, I don't go back to Jack. He was acting all strange and distant. Stuff like that just proves there is no hope for him to like me. I sigh and go to wake the others. Once I get to the attic, I notice Eris is gone.

I cast a spell to turn me invisible then focus on Eris. Teleport to her…teleport to her…teleport to her…

"_Ianuae Magicae_!" I whisper. A flash of blue light, then I'm at the back of the Hades cabin. Pitch seems calm, but is frowning.

"I-I told you to sabotage your teams attempts!" Pitch says.

"I tried," Eris cowers. "I promise I'll-"

"Never mind. We have to plan ahead. We will see what the next challenge is early and then plan what to do from there," Pitch grumbles.

"So we'll cheat," Eris deadpans.

"Plan ahead!" Pitch corrects her, rolling his eyes.

"Okay. It's just that I couldn't. Jack was staring at me with those dreamy eyes and-and-" Eris had said the wrong thing.

"FROST!" That's when Pitch finally loses control.

"He-"

"You shallow stupid Aphrodite girl! We cannot afford distraction!"

"I just th-"

"Do not be fooled by Frost's looks! He's a-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Eris screams, finally getting a word in. There's a heavy silence after that. Pitch laughs-then slaps Eris in the face. It's so hard I can hear it. Eris falls to the ground, holding her face. I'm stiff, watching Pitch laugh coldly. A shaky sob escapes Eris's mouth as she stares back up at Pitch. Her eyes wide, she stares up at him.

Pitch starts walking in circles around her. "This will take very careful planning, I do not have time for weaklings like you," He pauses, looking down at Eris. "You are not worthy of being my queen." The last words are spoken softly. Both Pitch and I wait for Eris's reaction.

"You-you-" Eris lets out a scream and charges at him. She almost scratches him but he catches her wrist and throws her back to the ground.

Pitch smirks and keeps talking. "How delightful to see you again. Well, I must take my leave now. Farewell." He kicked her in the stomach then left.

I can't help but to feel a stab of sympathy for the girl. She's curled up, tears falling silently down her face. I stand still, watching her. When she gets up, her face shows visible anger. Then she lets out a scream of anger, it's raw and passionate. I flinch and she turns away with a huff. She's probably heading to the Big House. Otherwise the others will probably get suspicious. So that means I should get going. Plus, I have to let Jack know he didn't hurt me with his strange attitude this morning. I yawn and teleport to Anna, then turn myself visible.

"Okay, let's go do-Elsa!" Belle startles at the sight of me. I flash a smile at the group.

"Hi," I say.

Flynn clears his throat. "Are we going downstairs?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Belle agrees. We go downstairs and meet the faces of Manny and Pabbie.

Manny runs his hand through his almost glowing hair. "So I see you're clever enough to figure out what time to start the challenge. But you didn't need to go into our offices."

Matt looks alarmed and blurts out, "how did you know?" Jack just clears his throat meaningfully.

"We just do. I hope that you realized that the places were posted inside everyone's bedrooms," Manny says, looking amused. Just then, Eris runs into the room.

"Sorry, I was doing…makeup," Eris mumbles through a few tears. I look at the fading handprint on her cheek and don't say anything.

"Oh, okay then," Anna speaks first. A concerned light shines through her eyes. Even with her hatred for Eris, Anna can't help but to feel for Eris. Just like I did.

Pabbie goes past us. "I'll see if the attic is clean then."

"Wait," Guy looks nervous when everyone turns to him. "I need to get my robot." The Pabbie nods and the two go upstairs. We stand in silence after that, our worry fills the air. What if the attic isn't clean enough? What if the use of Max isn't permitted? Manny seems to understand the tension and leaves the room so we can relax a bit. I bite my lip and cross my arms, looking at anyone but Jack. Besides, he isn't even acknowledging my presence. Belle sits down on an old chair near the door, staring fixedly at the floor. I understand her worries. If we get out of this competition because we did it too early, the blame would fall on her shoulders. Flynn starts whistling, but stops when Eris gives him a sharp look. The sound of steps coming down makes us all whirl around.

Pabbie doesn't say anything and ice runs through my blood. His voice is grave, "Well, since you're done cleaning, you can go have breakfast." Smiles break over faces and we run to the dining pavilion.

"We did it!" Guy cheers. His happiness is infectious and a smile plops on my face.

"Yeah. Shall we greet the others?" Flynn smirks.

"Shall?" Jack echoes, an eyebrow raised. When I hear his voice, I look at the point farthest away from him. Luckily, no one notices.

"Fine then. Let's go greet the losers!" Flynn yells, hands in the air. Then he runs outside. Belle follows, pushing Eris aside harshly. An excited Anna grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I try to free my hand, but she has a solid grip.

"Anna! You're cru-ow!" I hold my head. Anna was so enthusiastic, she pulled me into the door frame. She immediately drops my hand. Behind me, I hear a low chuckle.

"Oh, god! Sorry Elsa! I was just so happy I kinda lost all sense! I hope you're okay, dear god, you better be okay, or I'll feel so guilty," Anna blabs.

I grin and then turn to face Jack. I speak to him coldly, eyebrow raised to make it seem like a joke. "Nice of you to find my pain amusing." His face flushes and he begins some weak apology. "I was kidding!" I assure him before whipping around back to Anna. "Let's go." She nods and drags me outside of the dining pavilion. Again, Anna makes me crash into something. Or someone. My sister falls as well and we fall next to each other. My already throbbing head begins to already fill with pain.

"Jesus," I curse under my breath.

"Oh, sorry! I was just in a rush to start cleaning!" My cousin's voice hovers over me.

"Punzie! It's fine. We were on our way to breakfast," Anna replies brightly.

"Breakfast? Well, okay. You're just begging to be last for this round," Rapunzel says.

"Well actually-mph!" I slam my hand over Anna's mouth and start dragging her to the dining pavilion. She mumbles my name through my hand in protest, her hands tugging at my own single one. Rapunzel gives me a curious look and I just shake my head at her, still pulling Anna. When the blonde is gone, I sigh and release Anna.

She turns to face me. "What was that for?"

"Let Jack tell her," I say, smirking. "After all, this might ah-make this interesting. Lovers spat and all." Anna laughs. How can I confess to her that half of me wants the two to have a spat? Then Jack and I could talk and then start dating. I almost laugh at that cliché dream of mine. Not gonna happen anytime soon. Jackunzel is the perfect couple, according to everyone! Including me. I frown and direct Anna to go eat. Instead of my usual tea and pancakes, I sip my hot chocolate while half-heartedly picking at a blueberry muffin. It's not like the food is bad or anything, I just don't feel like eating. The fact that hot chocolate is my comfort drink just proves that. Lost in thought about Jackunzel, I pile the whip cream on it before stirring with a spoon. A patch of cream hits the table and it begins to drip on my jeans. I wince and mop it up. Laughter comes from the entrance and everyone turns to see what happened. It's Matt, Flynn, and Jack. The first two are laughing while Jack looks both sheepish and exasperated.

Matt grins. "Your face when Rapunzel started accusing you!" He hoots.

"You're such a bad boyfriend for keeping these secrets from me Jack!" Flynn imitates Rapunzel in a high-pitched voice.

"Guys!" Jack protests. I just hide a smile then go back to my muffin. Anna catches my eye and her eyebrows shoot up to say: "_You okay?"_

Nodding, I see Anna smile then get up to the entrance. My eyes following her, I watch as she goes to Guy-who's trailing behind and looking very despondent. I'm tempted to go after her, but I stay put when Jack turns to look at me just for a second, something akin to quiet confusion in his eyes. Quickly, I look away with a faint blush on my cheeks. 

This sucks. Why can't I just go on with my business without my stupid heart in the way? I groan, staring at my plain white walls in my room. Feeling a slight rebellious streak in me, I summon clue and white paint. Taking forever, I paint my walls blue with white snowflakes. I smile but pause when I hear voices in the back. Who was that? I walk out of my room and go outside and see Tzekel-Kan arguing with someone.

"Sabotage her while she's sleeping? No problem. I demand payment though," Tzekel-Kan grins maliciously.

"Anything. They technically cheated!" Pitch says, hand curling into a fist.

Tzekel-Kan ponders Pitch's words. "Power. Influence over people. I was considered a wizard in my village and in here…I'm nothing but a termite to people. Especially to the cabin!" He proclaims.

"Okay, so it's a deal," Pitch shakes hands with him and then disappears. My skin crawls at the smug look on his face. Something that makes Tzekel-Kan look like that can't be good.

Turns out I'm right when I wake up to Tzekel-Kan hovering me over the Hecate cabin 10 feet in the air.

**Cliffie. I suck. This chapter sucks. Sucks a lot!**

**Sorry, I'm ashamed of this chapter. **

**Still I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stay awesome.**


	6. Leaving

**I wasn't very satisfied about the last chapter: so update! Would have done it earlier, but school sucks. Anyway, time to stop babbling. **

Chapter 6: Leaving

**Elsa's POV**

Holy crap. All drowsiness leaves my mind as I start to plan my way to get down from here. Tzekel-Kan doesn't know I'm awake, but I hear him chuckling under his breath. Every foul word I know comes to mind, all of them directed at Tzekel-Kan. It'll take a while for the spell to wear off. Surely he can't just get rid of it. Cutting a spell outright like that can have some dangerous effects, like getting blasted into the ocean. Mixing another spell with it can cause something blowing up. No, he wouldn't do that. Unless he wanted to blow up the Hecate cabin and get kicked out of camp. The green light wrapped around me is slowly becoming tighter and higher…Luckily I have no fear of heights, otherwise I couldn't think. Definitely not heights-I'm scared of myself. My own inner demons.

_Focus Elsa._

I could teleport I guess. But I would have to speak out loud. Whatever. I have to try. Just as I'm about to teleport, a yell startles me.

"Hey! That's my sister you dumbass!" A very familiar voice calls out. I have to resist turning my head to see her. What time is it? Why is Anna up? Tzekel-Kan laughs and almost drops me. A gasp escapes my throat, but he doesn't notice. He almost cut off the spell! If he's willing to do that, he's dangerous. Anna! She's down there, vulnerable. I have to save her. I have to. Just as I'm about to, another voice stops me.

"And my friend!" Merida chimes in. Fighting back a groan, I start chanting an anti-spell. That'll get rid of the spell without explosions. What did my spell book say? Under my breath, I murmur it as fast as I can.

"_... Da ... et dominabitur potestate novis curis novis curis ad me ..."_ I pronounce the last two words wrong. A curse-the cussing kind. Not the magic kind- escapes my mouth and I retry. This time though, I get cut off. A scream comes from below and I see Merida get slammed against the cabin. Panic rises up, so fast and so acute that I can't breathe. If one of them gets permanently hurt because of me, the guilt would be so strong. The spell won't work with so many emotions in the way. In fact, Hecate kids have to be practically emotionless to cast spells. That's where we get a reputation for being cold. I groan and focus myself to calm down. There's another cry beneath me. Anna. Her face is twisted in agony. She sounds so much like mother…the screams that day. Both Anna and I saw her death. Father was too busy guarding the hallway.

Our house was raided by monsters. A manticore murdered her. With poison and a chokehold. Anna was 4. I was 7. After that, Father thought it would be safer to send us to camp. Actually, we went to camp when I was 9. 2 years later.

_I need to get down there!_

Maybe I should teleport first then. I shout out the words as loud as I can. Tzekel-Kan looks up at me with wide eyes, Anna gasps, and Merida cheers. I teleport next to Tzekel-Kan and am about to punch him in the face when a tiny explosion sends us both flying backwards. Oh right, that. Luckily, Merida and Anna are unharmed. Merida shoots an arrow at Tzekel-Kan and it grazes his arm. He heals it with a touch of his fingers. I never taught him that! Trying to hide my alarm, I watch as Anna charges at him. She ducks just in time as Tzekel-Kan uses the Mist to form a sword to throw it at her. My breath catches anyway. Merida follows suit and kicks him in the face. I form my usual silver dagger and throw it at him.

"Unfortunately, that's just Mist," Tzekel-Kan snickers. He dodges it with ease and shoots green electricity at me. Running as fast as I can away from it, I turn left and charge towards him. The electricity curves and licks my feet. With a cry, I hit the ground. Much to my shock, the lightning begins to rope itself around my body. How? My eyes widen as I yell out the spell from before.

"_... Da et dominabitur potestate novis curis novis curis ad me !" _ I scream out in agony and anger. Boom! A soft white light envelops both me and Tzekel; then we switch places. Merida tries to stop herself, but she hits me in the stomach. Her fist curls into a flat hand, however it still stings. Merida helps me up as I crumple to the ground. There's a sound and Jean jumps out of the cabin. Her dark hair is tied in a braid and there's a robe slowly slipping off her shoulders. Which I really wish didn't happen, because the only thing she's wearing under that is a white Superman T-shirt that falls a few inches over her knees. Somehow, Tzekel-Kan breaks free of the net. With a wave of his hands, two fireballs shoot at Jean. Another one gets aimed at Merida. Alright, can't mess this up. Three balls of ice fly from my hand. One misses a fireball sent at Jean, fortunately though, the other two hit their mark. Jean tries to turn, but she's too slow. Sighing, she conjures a shield which the fireball bounces off of. The impact sends her flying into the cabin. Her shirt rides up a few inches which makes me blush and turn away. Anna pounces on Tzekel-Kan, pinning him to the ground.

"How dare you-ah!" She gets cut off as Tzekel-Kan rolls over and makes Mist handcuffs pin her down. Then that creep did it. Shooting me an evil grin, he licks the outline of Anna's lips. Her jaw practically hits the ground, her eyes blazing in anger. Before I freeze the creep, Jean sends a huge boulder into Tzekel's side. The force makes him roll into the ground. Merida runs at him while I go to Anna. My hands heat up with magic, then I melt the cuffs. Anna doesn't wince she just smiles sheepishly at me. Once I free her left hand, she immodestly wipes the slobber away.

"Let's take him down," She murmurs.

"Couldn't have phrased it better," I reply before turning towards the others. Jean has removed Tzekel's mouth so he can't cast too powerful spells. Meanwhile, there is an arrow in his knee. I freeze the ground under his feet and he slips.

"Get Pabbie Ann-"

"ENOUGH!" A commanding voice rings through our fighting space. Manny. His icy eyes keep us all frozen in place. He sees the slightly red marks around Anna's wrists, the bruises on Jean's limbs, Merida about to shoot Tzekel-Kan, the small singe marks on my body from the explosion and the shock marks on my body, Tzekel-Kan's mouth floating next to Jean, and Tzekel's guilty look.

"Manny!" Anna whispers.

"TZEKEL-KAN!" Manny looks at me and beckons me towards him. Nervously, I walk towards him. Manny senses my nervousness and rearranges his face into a reassuring look.

"Yes?" I ask, fighting back the word "sir."

He walks us closer to Tzekel-Kan. "Could you read his memories and transfer him to me?" It's not a command, he could ask another Hecate kid.

"I believe so, I haven't had much practice though," I reply. Tzekel-Kan stares at me with baneful eyes, I ignore them though and press my hands to his temples. I utter the spell and I'm thrown in a whirl of memories. _I'm getting laughed at; people are pointing and screaming at me, green sparks are flying from my fingertips, I'm studying…dark magic books-full of evil magiks- that you are unable to access at camp. _I try to stay at that memory but I'm already slipping. _I'm looking at Elsa's sleeping body, my magic slowly constricting her, I'm filled with lust for the redhead under me. _As fast as I can, I switch memories. _An arrow flies at my knee-pain blossoms quickly, finally, Elsa stares at me in disgust-her fingers reaching for my temples. _Shocked, I yank away. Memory scanning always makes me weak, my knees start shaking and my hands are trembling.

"Whoa there," Merida catches me from falling to the ground, her arm wrapped around my stomach. My head starts spinning wildly and I grow limp. The redhead is surprisingly gentle, handing me to Manny.

"Breath in, breath out," He commands me. I do as he says, when I feel stronger, I shakily look up at him.

His eyes meet mine, "Ready?" Manny asks. I can't speak, so I just nod. I straighten up and place my hands on his temples. When it's done, I step away from him. His eyes narrow instantly, it almost scares me.

"Get the rest of the camp," Manny orders Jean. She runs off, still in just a shirt. Tzekel's eyes widen in fear when Manny approaches him. He tries to run off, but Anna stops him. Her hand catches the back of his shirt. She reels him in towards her. Tzekel-Kan still struggles, so she punches him in the jaw. He fights back, so she kicks him in the groin and throws him to Manny. Manny is a son of Zeus, when he gets mad, _he's mad_. Jack comes running in our fight clearing first. His eyes scan the crowd, then lock on me. My breath catches as he makes a beeline for me. He hugs me and I hug him back. My chin rests on his shoulders.

"Don't cry," He tells me. That's when I realize I had been crying ever since I transferred those memories. Was that why he hugged me? Or did he like me? It's possible, but it-I can't believe that. It'll hurt Jack, Punzie, and I!

Once I mull over that thought, I pull away from him. "Okay," I say. Wiping at my face, I see Jack smiling at me. "What?"

His face looks almost guilty. "Nothing." I want to push it, but I nod instead. We talk a bit until everyone has gathered. Surprisingly, Rapunzel doesn't come to us. Her face looks red and she's murmuring to Flynn. Flynn just smirks and them goes to talk to Hiccup.

"Tzekel-Kan has tried to murder a camper," Manny announces. Shocked mutterings go through the crowd. "For that he will be forced to leave the camp." My eyes search for Pitch. His face is serene, calm. Pabbie makes his way through all the people and grabs Tzekel's left arm. His mouth pops back on his face and he starts snarling at us. He tries to stop by me, but Manny stops him. I don't watch him leave, instead I turn back to Jack. Concern shines in his eyes.

"Let's take you back to your cabin," He says.

I giggle, "Its right here Jack." To prove my point, I point at the Hecate cabin.

"Oh, right," A dark blush coats his cheeks. "Well, are you going to sleep now?" Peering over his shoulder, I see Jean sneak into the cabin, looking very uncomfortable at the attention she's receiving. Merida pushes away the people pestering for her attention, opposite of her, Anna is telling everyone what happened. Jack follows my stares then his gaze lingers on Rapunzel.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep," I answer him finally. He nods.

Jack turns back to me, shooting one last glance at Rapunzel's emerald orbs. "Well…try to get to me right away if anything like this happens again. 'kay Snowflake?" He asks.

"Promise," I reply.

"Promise?" He echoes.

Fighting back a smile, I repeat myself. "Promise."

"Okay," Jack says softly. He gives me a lopsided grin. "Night."

"Goodnight, Jack," I say softly. It takes a while to work through everyone, but once I get to my bed I collapse on it. Face in my pillow, my left hand opens a drawer to my desk stand and pulls out my blue IPod and headphones. Pabbie relented to giving us electronics, but we can't use them out of camp. Plus, only 3 hours every 2 weeks. Whatever, I only use electronics for songs, and songs aren't that long. I go through my songs and choose "_Gone, Gone, Gone."_ My eyes flutter shut as the words lull me to sleep.

_When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well._

When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.

**Jack's POV**

Sucking up my courage, I approach Rapunzel. She turns to face me.

"Oh, Jack!" She exclaims.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. "I need to talk to you."

"Really? Me too," Her eyes drift down to the ground. Then they lift up, meet with someone behind me and she gives a minute nod. Pretending to ignore her, I start talking again.

"Can we…go somewhere private?" I ask tentatively. She nods. Steering her a bit into the forest, I note that she's toying with her blonde hair. That means she's nervous.

"So…" She looks at me with a weak smile.

"So…" This is such a bad idea.

"You go first!" We say at the same time.

"Okay," I laugh half-heartedly. "I'm-"

"Wait! I'm-"

"Breaking up with you," We do the twin voice thing again.

"Wait-" Rapunzel says, shocked.

"What?" I finish for her. Rapunzel does an actual laugh this time. I join in with her, it feels good to laugh with my girlfriend. Even if this is the last time. My conscience has bugging me to do this for weeks now. Maybe after the first week of dating.

"This has been overdue, huh?" Rapunzel confirms.

"Agreed," I say. What else is there to talk about?

"Actually this has been on my mind for a while," Rapunzel continues still playing with strands of her hair. "I-I really started to talk to this guy. And well…I think he likes me."

"Same. With a gir-"

"Elsa," Rapunzel interrupts me. "I can tell it by the way you look at her." Her eyes are sad.

"Is it that obvious?" I question, nervous. What if Elsa knows? What if-Ugh! I already ruined everything!

"No. Don't worry. The guy I like is Eug-Flynn," Rapunzel reassures me. Her face flushes at the admission.

I look at her square in the eye. "Flynn Rider?"

"Yes," She answers me cautiously.

"Well make sure that he treats you right, or I'll beat him up. After all, we're still friends right?"

"The best of friends."

We hesitate, then hug. When we pull apart there's a new feeling squirming in the pit of my stomach. Hope.

**Last part a bi rushed, hope that's okay with you! Ughhhhh, school is a bastard. But good! A good bastard? Now that doesn't make sense.**

**Remember: Each fav, follow, or review is like Christmas morning to me. And stay awesome!**

**(P.S. Out of plain curiosity, who's your favourite Disney Princess of all time?**

**Mine: Mulan or Rapunzel.)**


	7. Stronger Than I Was

**Hello, guys! Shall we get to it? BTW, Desertsnowqueen your questions will be answered from the previous ****chapters.**

Chapter 7: Stronger than I was

Elsa's POV

I groan and press a hand to my stomach. My whole body is sore from last night. Jean walks in, scowling, a hand in her hair. Dark waves tumble in front of her eyes.

"How are you?" She groans. "Personally, my bloody back and legs hurt like hell."

I'm slightly amused. "Stomach, back, and arms," I answer. "Why are you hiding your eyes Jean?"

A faint pink covers her cheeks, but it disappears. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She mumbles.

"Jean," I say her name and she scowls.

"Okay. But don't give me any stupid reactions," Jean mutters darkly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. It's a black eye. At first, I don't react-I just stare stupidly at it. Rolling her eyes, Jean hides her face again. I just smile weakly at her. Even through the layer of hair, her glare hits me hard. I still stare at her straight in the eye. Finally, she sighs and pushes away the strands covering her eyes.

"Fine, Elsa. But-"

"But what?" I ask warily.

"I need you to tell me something," Jean smiles wearily. "And I'll tell you something."

Frowning, I ask her, "What do you want to know?" She hesitates. "What?"

"Interpret this however you wish, but why do people in this camp…hate you so much?" She goes straight to the point, right where it stings. I wince visibly and bite my lip. It had to be that! Anything but that! Much to Jean's confusion, I start crying. Cold, slippery, tears start dripping silently. When she sees, Jean opens her mouth to form some sort of apology, but I stop her before she can say a word.

"You've been here how long?" I question, starting to get up. My body groans in protest, but I dismiss the pain easily.

"Two years," The other girl says quickly.

"Two? Well, okay. No wonder you don't know. But first," I say. "You need to promise me you won't interrupt me-no matter what. Otherwise, I can't finish the story." My eyes are fixed to my lap. What will Jean think of me when she hears this? Would she try to become cabin leader and kick me out of camp? Many people threatened to do such things and worse to me. Pabbie protected me though, he always has. My hands start shaking as memories pop up, but I force them down.

I take a shaky breath and then begin. "So when I was 13-3 years ago- there was a son of Khione named Olaf Snomanson. He was very young, about 9 and everyone loved him. Except 4 or 5 people. Olaf loved to talk to me, he and Anna tried to get me to open up more; he even offered to help me control my ice powers. I always refused though; I was always too afraid, not ready to take any risks involving people. They understood, but they didn't like it. On March 21, I finally agreed to try out my powers with Olaf. Anna was watching, I remember still. She gave me her favourite necklace-A green one with a purple crocus on it- for luck. We would practice day and night, night and day. Until finally, I accidently lost control. The-the ice just flew out of my hand at breakfast," I examined my hands, holding them close to me. How could my hands kill a person? I still couldn't meet Jean's eyes. "It didn't hurt anyone, but I ran into the forest anyway, with Olaf following me. In my guilt and worry, a blizzard started up. You could barely see a thing through it. Anna tried following as well, but Olaf told her to stay inside. Once I reached a clearing in the forest, I completely lost it. Ice started flying everywhere, snow got blasted into the trees, and it was a mess. Then Olaf came and calmed me down. Just as the storm began to leave, a hellhound came from the shade of a tree and lunged at my throat. I would have died, but Olaf pushed me to the ground and his b-back got ripped open by claws. I-I tried to heal them, but frost started spreading over his wounds, then ice. The hellhound pounced again and Olaf lunged at it, getting bit in the side and wrist for his effort. I managed to get him back to Pabbie, but Olaf was d-dying! There was nothing to do. We used as much ambrosia as we could, but found out that the hellhound's teeth had a slight poison effect that grew faster in the cold. My ice on his scratches made it worst. When people saw the ice, they called me a witch. They blamed me for his death. And I don't blame them."

Finally, I looked up at Jean with heartbroken eyes. "He died on April 1. It was like some big, cruel, joke. I-I never saw the humor in it." Wordless, Jean shook her head. Unease spread in me. Was she disgusted? Feeling pity for me? I wipe my eyes.

"Elsa…" Jean started. "I-"

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore," I cut in.

"Elsa. I-you are so brave to live with that each day," The brunette says finally. "Is that when Pitch found you?"

"Yes. The darkness must have attracted him," I muse. Changing the topic, I face Jean. "Now, you tell me something. Her eyes narrow slightly, but she laughs it off. Actually wait, her eyes show pain and remorse.

"Um, Elsa?" She mumbles. "Don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't."

"When-When I was 12…I was raped by my own father," Jean whispers. I still hear her though, the words burn in my mind. Jean-the tough, quiet, distrusting, survivor- raped?

"He-he said I was beautiful, ran his fingers through my hair, kissed my forehead in a fatherly way…then took off his belt. And hit me…" Jean's voice is barely audible. Yet each silent word cuts into me. This explains a lot. Why Jean is who she is, why she was so willing to help three girls against a single man. Why she moved so fast when Tzekel-Kan pinned Anna to the ground. Her body is trembling and her arms wrap around herself.

"Jean, oh Jean," I wrap my arms around her and she flinches. Understanding the problem, I let go of her.

Jean tugged on her hair with her left hand. "I used to have blonde curly hair. I used to wear tight T-shirts and shorts. Things changed when I went to Camp-Half Blood, Elsa. So many goddamn things," Her eyes are steely yet vulnerable at the same time. "And every night before I go to sleep…I get scared. I keep thinking he's going to find me. Going to beat me, drag me home, and do everything again. And I'm…I'm so fucking scared. I don't know what to do, I'm losing my mind. God, dear Jesus, I'm scared to death." Jean sits on my bed, tears staining the blue blanket. "That's why I'm trying to do healing spells. Except I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't…" My eyes squeeze shut, feeling so sorry for her. How did I not know?

The words slip out of my mouth. "Then I'll help you. Until you can do every single one. I promise, Jean. I promise." I vow with everything I have. Jean looks at me warily, her eyes soften though.

"Do you promise?" She asks.

"I promise," I reply. We sit in comfortable silence as Jean listens to music and I read. Finally, we leave for dinner. After that, I find Jean sitting by the river. However, Jack is sitting upstream for her. If I go to Jean, he might think I choose her over him. Same with Jean. Then I remember this morning. With few hesitation, I sit next to her. She pulls an ear bud out of her ear and hands it to me. The other one is in her left ear. Sliding it into my right ear, a song I don't know starts blaring into my ear. At first, I'm slightly alarmed as I hear rap, but eventually, I get washed into the songs.

_You walked out, I almost died  
It was almost a homicide that you caused cause I was so traumatized  
Felt like I was in for a long bus ride  
I'd rather die than you not by my side  
Can't count how many times I vomited, cried  
Go to my room, turn the radio on and hide,  
Thought we were Bonnie and Clyde  
No, on the inside you were Jekyll and Hyde I  
Felt like my whole relationship with you was a lie  
It was you and I, why did I think it was ride or die?  
Cause if you coulda took my life you woulda  
It's like you put a knife to my chest and pushed it right through to the  
Other side of my back and stuck a spike, too, should've  
Put up more of a fight, but I couldn't at the time  
No one could hurt me like you could've  
Take you back now, what's the likelihood of that?  
Bite me, bitch, chew on a nineteen footer  
Cause this morning I finally stood up  
Held my chin up, finally showed a sign of life in me for the  
First time since you left me and left me with nothing but shattered dreams  
And the life we could've had and we could've been  
But I'm breaking out of this slump I'm in  
Pulling myself out of the dumps once again  
I'm getting up once and for all, fuck this shit  
I'mma be late for the pity party  
But you're never gonna beat me to the fucking punch again  
Took it on the chin like a champ so don't lump me in with the chump-ions  
I'm done being your punching bag_

It was November 31st today, would've been our anniversary  
Two years, but you left on the first of May  
I wrote it on a calender, was gonna call, but couldn't think of the words to say  
But they came to me just now, so I put 'em in a verse to lay  
And I thank you (uh) cause you made me (uh) a better person than I was  
But I hate you (uh) cause you drained me (uh)  
I gave you all, you gave me none  
But if you blame me (uh), you're crazy (uh)  
And after all is said and done  
I'm still angry, yeah, I may be  
I may never trust someone

_But you won't break me  
You'll just make me stronger than I was  
Before I met you, I'll bet you I'll be just fine without you  
And if I stumble, I won't crumble  
I'll get back up and uhhh  
And I'mma still be humble when I scream, "Fuck you!"  
Cause I'm stronger than I was_

I understand how this relates to Jean. With her situation with her father and all.

"Are you okay?" I ask Jean softly. She nods and looks at the sunrise. I watch with her as another Eminem song plays.

_Tell me where to go, tell me what to do  
I'll be right there for you  
Tell me what to say, no matter if it's true  
I'll say it all for you_

Jean mouths all the words perfectly, her eyes melancholy. Turning away from her, I see Jack staring at me like I'm a psychopath. I don't look away and raise my eyebrows at him. Lifting one eyebrow, Jack just shrugs and gets up to leave. Jean chuckles from beside me and pulls her ear phone. Confused, I turn to face her. She twists a strand of air around her finger absentmindedly.

"Just go talk to him. I'll be fine," Jean laughs. I just nod weakly and run up to him.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hello," Jack answers calmly. "Jean, huh?"

"Don't ask, it's a personal thing," I say.

"Okay, okay. Your cabin. I won't pry snowflake," Jack sits me down outside of the Poseidon cabin. "But I have to talk to you."

My curiosity peaks. "About?"

"Well. Last night, me and Pun-"

"Hey! We have the second challenge! And we need to get ready as soon as possible!" Flynn calls to the both of us. Jack and I turn to face him. Disappointment rises in me. What was Jack going to say?

Smiling gently, I say to Jack, "Maybe later, okay?" He just nods briskly and we stand up to get to Flynn.

I swear he muttered on our way there:

"Fucking cockblocker."

**Again, filler. Hope you liked though. **

**Songs:  
Stronger than I was**

**Legacy**

**Both by Eminem.**

**Stay awesome!**


	8. Kiss The Girl

**Hey guys! I don't have a lot of time-so short chappy today. But finally THE START OF JELSA FLUFF! *Celebrations are happening in background* I'll answer reviews next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Kiss the Girl

**Jack's POV**

I shake away my annoyance with Flynn as we walk to him. There's a look on his face not unlike to a puppy begging for praise.

"What does it say?" Elsa asks him.

"I dunno," Flynn shrugs his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Elsa pushes her hair to the side. "Let me see that." With a tug, the paper falls in her hands. Her eyebrows furrow as she runs a finger over the letters. I sneak behind her to see what it says. It's a bundle of Greek letters put in random order. The letters are golden, looking almost enchanted.

"What the hell?" I murmur. Elsa swats my face with her right hand before continuing her reading. Her finger follows the letters until they stop dead at a certain spot. She then re-reads it. Flynn and I exchange a look, before starting to chat about the Hermes cabin. Just as Flynn attempts to do a handstand, Elsa looks up.

"Jack, I need you and Anna. Flynn…just tell the others we're going to find a water nymph," Elsa orders us. "Flynn, get Anna." At the tone in her voice, Flynn leaves almost immediately.

"Why a water nymph?" I ask her, feeling very confused.

"Because only a water nymph can read the next task. Apparently only one from the ocean," Elsa answers me patiently.

"And you know that how?" Arching an eyebrow at her, I'm surprised when she smiles.

"I can read the first few lines. It just says ask the ocean and you will know your challenge. There's a spell blocking the rest of the words," Elsa shows me the paper. I honestly can't read it at all.

"If you say so. So what is my job?"

"You're from the ocean. That might help. Anna is good at sweet talking people. I-I can read Greek, Latin, and there might be some other use for me."

I just say, "oh." Anna then pops up next to us.

"Hey guys!" She says. Then Elsa explains everything to her. Anna nods in understanding and we all go to the beach. Unfortunately for us, there are about three groups there already. Rapunzel and Kristoff are talking sweetly to a very loud nymph with her arms crossed. She does not look happy. However, the moment I touch the water, about five nymphs pop up. A girl from the other group scowls at me. No one says anything at first, we all stare at each other. One nymph has seashells braided in her hair, another has dark green skin, another with a strange, sly, look on her face, an extraordinarily thin one with flowing hair, and one riding on a hippocampi.

"Oh, sorry! We only need one or two of you," I try to tell them politely. The one with green skin nods then leaves, the one with seashells in her hair gives me a dark look, and the one on the hippocampi rides to another group. The two remaining nymphs smile at each other.

"Hi! My name-" Sly look says.

"Is-" Thin one continues.

"Ripple. And her-" Sly looks adds.

"And my name is Splash!" The other says.

Elsa just shrugs. "Okay. We need you to decipher this-"

"Oh shush!" Ripple barks rudely.

"You have to do-" Splash scowls.

"Something first!" Ripple shakes her head at us. "You two-"

"Come with us," Splash speaks with a voice like silk. Then she grabs Elsa and I and pulls us underwater. Elsa! I could breathe fine, but could she? That's when I see Splash shove something into Elsa's mouth and Elsa starts to breathe.

"Follow us and we-" Splash begins.

"Will help you." Ripple drags us down. We stop once we reach a grotto. I turn to Elsa and mouth "_You okay?"_ Gracing me with a light smile, Elsa nods then turns back to our nymphs. They pull us inside the grotto and push us onto the land hanging above it. As if on cue, Elsa starts coughing violently, shivering. Her clothes are soaked to the brim and her hair is covering her eyes. Like any good friend, I run to her and rub her back in slow circles.

"Shh, it's okay," I say. She just nods and leans into me. I would be grinning like an idiot, but she's freezing cold.

Ripple says, "I'm glad you asked."

"We need a good-" Splash mumbles.

"Or bad memory," Ripple adds.

"Oh yeah!" Ripple pipes up.

"What?" Splash grumbles.

"We need a-"

"A what?

"A kiss!"  
"Oh yeah. So guys-"

"We need a kiss."

"Ready to give?" They both ask with wicked smiles.

**Sorry, but I don't really have that much time today. Still hope you enjoyed.**

**BTW, **_**I'm not too fond of this story, I might delete it idk. What do you guys think? If I do delete it, I'll probably write another Camp Half-Blood fic. If I do delete it, I'll probs write a LOTR fic with Jelsa. Anyway what do you guys think?**_

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
